Card Captor Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: In a world were Sakura and Syaoran never met. Where Sakura never met Kero. Where the Clow cards...Never got released. A world with no card captor. But somethings... You can't ever change. We are destined for things beyond our own power. And Love is that key.
1. Chapter 1: Everybody!

Card Captor Love

Sakura Pov.

Chapter 1: Everybody!

I couldn't believe it. It was officially my birthday! And on top of it all I was now 16!

"Happy birthday Sakura." Tomoyo said to me. I smiled at her. Mt best friend and cousin.

"Thanks." I said back.

"You are so pretty today." All my friends were saying.

"Thanks. But it's just a normal casual dress." I said.

I grew up from a little cutesy girl to this beautiful woman. Everybody at school loved me.

I didn't mind it. But it eventually got crowded.

I headed outside to get some fresh air.

I took a deep breath. "I love that everybody loves me. But...They just love the way I look." Sakura said.

The girls Sakura didn't mind. But when guys stared at her... She wished she had Toya or Yukito here.

"Why did you have to leave for America?" Sakura asked herself. She missed them. At least Yukito understood her.

"You okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm fine." I told her. But lately... "I have just been missing Toya and Yukito. But really... the other thing is... I keep having this dream." I told her.

"What? Again? Ever since you were little you've been having this dream." Tomoyo said.

"I know but that was... I was seeing me with these cards and a bear with wings. And an angel. But now... I'm seeing someone else." I admitted.

Tomoyo looked at me like I was about to tell her the most important thing ever.

"What?"

"I keep seeing this boy. He wears green. He's standing next to me. And I feel like I know him but... I have never seen him in my whole life." I told her.

"And he's just now coming to your dreams?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes. Like Last night. When I turned 15 last year I have been seeing him in my dreams. But here's the sad part." I said to her. "I see him die. In my arms. And I'm crying." The look on my cousins face was not that of horror.

"Well I guess it happens." Was all she said.

"I'll be inside." She left me alone outside the house in confusion. "What?" I couldn't understand why she didn't feel sad or horrified.

I sighed and stayed outside for the rest of the party. I actually wanted to head to the cafe and get a tea.

"You okay there?" Someone called to me. I looked around but there wasn't anyone.

"Are you okay? You look pale." That voice. It was familiar. Why?

I didn't realize I was slipping on the stairs until it was too late. I didn't scream for some reason. My body just wouldn't.

But I didn't hit the ground.

"Are you okay I got you." There he was. The boy I keep seeing in my dreams.

"Yes. Thank you." I said as he helped me to my feet.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm fine." I told him. His eyes were this brown coco and hair like bark on a tree. But what really got me was...

"I'm Syaoran Li." He introduced himself. His name. I knew it somehow. "Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." I said.

End of Chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere For You

Card Captor Love

Syaoran Pov

Chapter 2: Anywhere For You

I couldn't believe my mother agreed to this.

Meiling wanted to go to a high school in Japan. And I was going to go there and watch over her.

I get that she is my fiance and all. But this was a little too ridiculous.

"Syaoran! Are you listening?" She yelled in my ear.

"No. I'm not. I'm trying to figure out how to get out of this mess." I could always be honest with her.

"I know you love me. But is it so bad that we get to go to the same high school together?"

No. I tried to go to a different high school because of you. I do love you though.

"I love you cousin. But this might be much. Going to a Japan high school?" I asked.

"I know that wasn't my choice. But my father says I need some other friends." Meiling never made much effort to make friends. Not since we went to the same school and she never let any other guy or girl a foot near me.

"And Japan is the place?"

"Guess so." She said.

It was a quiet trip till we got to the house.

"It's so big!" Meiling was easily impressed.

"I might head out to check out the town. You can stay here and unpack." I smiled at her.

"Okay!" Meiling shouted.

I headed out the door fast before she could change her mind.

I ran from the house till I couldn't see it.

With a sigh I was finally away from her.

"This place is amazing." I said. Looking around it really was. But the reason I'm saying it now is because I keep having dreams of myself here in Japan.

And a girl... A star.

"Come on Syaoran. Get it together. That was just some childish dream. Nothing like this will happen." I told myself.

As I said that, out of the corner of my eye a girl my age was falling from her stairs.

Normally I don't jump into action. But my body had another idea in mind.

I was holding her in my arms in the blink of an eye.

She was so beautiful. "Are you okay? I got you." I said to her.

She stared at me as I helped her up. We introduced ourselves.

"Like the cherry trees?" I asked.

"Yes. My mother said she'd always wanted a daughter with that name. And my parents met under a sakura tree." She said.

"Okay. Cool. I'm new here. My cousin and I are here for a few years. Just till she graduates." I explained. Why was I explaining?

"Oh! Maybe will be in the same school. Luck if your in my class." Sakura said.

"I see. i better get going." I said. We waved goodbye to each other and I was back home in an hour.

"Syaoran! Where have you been!? Your mother has been calling you!" Meiling yelled.

"Really? Your not my mother after all." I teased. Which made her more mad.

"Yes mother?" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Have you any luck?" She said.

"With?" I questioned.

"Finding the girl in your dreams." I wanted to know how my own mother new about this. My dreams I've never talked about.

"How did you-"

"Syaoran. Time is wrong. That's the reason why I asked you to go with Meiling. Find this girl. She is the key." Was all my mother said before she asked about other things.

It got late and I was hitting the sack or bed.

I fell right alsleep and...

"Don't leave me!" That same girl. The one I met. I'm dreaming again?

"I'll go anywhere you go. I'll find you across time and space for you." Was that me? Talking? Why was I feeling pain?

"Syaoran!" I heard her scream before I woke up.

"What the heck?" I was sweating bad. "Nightmare?" No. That was something else. The future? Or possibly... "Another life?"

No way. Another time. Universe. Where Sakura and I are...

Shaking my head. "I guess mother is right. That girl knows something's wrong." And I was going to find out.

End of Chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: As Long As You Love ME

Card Captor Love

Sakura Pov.

Chapter 3: As Long As You Love Me

I got up early that morning to head over to the school. Being in high school wasn't easy. All I had to do was work.

But my dreams keep me from focusing.

And now with the fact I met the boy in my dreams.

Not a boy. A man.

Shaking my head I ate breakfast and headed out the door.

Running to school and up to class I made it just in time.

"Class. We have two new students today. This is Meiling And Syaoran." She said.

There he was again.

"Sakura." Tomoyo pulled at my sleeve. "That's him? The guy who saved you from falling off the stairs?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Yeah. That's him. But who's the girl?" Sakura couldn't remember if he mentioned her or not.

"Welcome them with open arms." She finished and had them sit behind me and Tomoyo.

Class began and everyone gathered over near Meiling and Syaoran asking questions. I never go a chance to talk to him myself.

Once the school day was over...

"Sakura." Syaoran called after me as I tried to leave the grounds.

"Hey Syaoran." I said.

"Sorry. I never knew being new here would be this..."

"Crazy. I know. I transferred to this school last year and I got the same thing. Don't let it bother you. And don't give into crazy questions." I added.

"Crazy qu- What kind?" He asked me.

"Like if you have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Things you don't want to talk about." I explained.

"Oh." Syaoran said. He looked concern about something.

"Look. It's a nice school. I hope you fit in here." I told him.

"Thanks." He said.

I smiled at him till the girl Meiling cut in front.

"Syaoran!" She shouted. "Who's this?" She asked.

"I'm Sakura. He saved me from falling off my own stairs." I explained.

"Oh! okay. Then we can be friends." She smiled.

"Great." I said before hearing...

"Just stay away from my fiance and were golden." She said.

I felt something shattering in me. I don't know why. But the look I gave must have been bad.

"Okay then. I didn't know you two were-"

"We are cousins. But I am to be his wife too." Meiling said.

"Syaoran." She spoke to him. "I love you. Just so you know." She added.

"I hope you both enjoy it here at the school." I said before leaving. Dashing back to my house.

I got back home and lay dead on my couch.

I was stupid. Dreams never come true.

A knock on my door came. I got up and answered the door.

"Well you were quiet for a little monster." It was my older brother Toya.

"Toya! Yukito!" I couldn't believe they came home.

"Were here for a week." Toya said.

I let them in. "I'm so glad your here." I said. I closed the door and fixed up some tea.

"It's good to be back." Yukito said.

I blushed. It was good seeing him again.

"Are you still having those dreams?" My brother asked.

"Sort of." I said.

"That's not-"

"Look. They happen at random times. But nothing has happened. it's just my imagination. Like you said." I told him. No way was I telling him about Syaoran.

"Good. As long as I love you, you little monster, I will always be here to protect you." Toya did love me. But... He was only here for a week. He would just leave me again.

'Be nicer to her." Yukito said. "We do love you Sakura." He smiled.

I felt butterfies in my stomach. YES! "Thank you, Yukito." I smiled back.

I hear my brother growling and rolling his eyes. Glaring at him... "Oh I got another love confession letter." I said.

Toya spit all his tea out on the floor. "WHAT?!"

I turned grinning at him.

He sighed and leaned back on the couch. "You evil little-"

"Call me a monster again and maybe I'll just kiss a random boy in class." I warned him.

Toya was always on edge when he was home with me. I wondered what he was like away from me. But that's didn't concern me.

"You two." Yukito said.

I set up a room for the two and they went up too bed.

I lay on my own bed thinking about what I heard from Meiling.

**"Oh! okay. Then we can be friends." She smiled.**

**"Just stay away from my fiance and were golden." She said.**

I really was stupid.

How could I have thought about Syaoran being in my dreams was us being together.

"What a waist." I sighed.

I fell asleep and was somewhere among the stars.

"Sakura!"

"What?" I thought I heard a familiar...

"Sakura! Can you hear me?"

"Who is that? Whose there?" I called out.

"Sakura! Please listen to me! it's all just a-"

It stopped. because I woke up. "What on earth was that?!"

End of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Just SO You Know

Card Captor Love

Syaoran Pov.

Chapter 4: Just SO You to Know

I slept in his bed that night with the thought of what Meiling said to him.

"I love you. Just so you know." She said.

The look on Sakura's face looked like she had just seen the worst in a person.

But we hardly knew each other.

I shouldn't be bothered by it. But somehow, it did.

Why had she even said so? Why didn't he say before he was engaged? I groaned in his bed pulling the pillow over his head.

"Syaoran." Whispered a voice. "What the-?" But no one was there. Then..."What was that?"

By morning I was exhausted. "Did you not sleep well sweetie?" Meiling asked.

I just shook his head.

"Maybe you should stay home then. Oh! And I can stay here with you!"

That got me wide awake and out the door.

I ran all the way to the school and sat at his desk. Hoping he could sleep in class. For once.

"Hello Li." Spoke a voice. I looked up and saw Tomoyo standing there.

"Hello Tomoyo. And You can just call me Syaoran." I told her.

She smiled. "I hear you and Meiling are engaged." Oh boy. "She thinks that. My mother hasn't said anything about it. And neither has her father. Not really anyway." I mumbled that last bit.

"I see. Then how about this. You can come with me and shop after school." She offered. I shook my head. "No thanks. Shopping isn't my thing." I said.

"Okay. But just so you know...Sakura will be vary disappointed you didn't take HER offer to hang out." She said.

"After school it is then!" I said quickly. What on earth was wrong with me?!


	5. Chapter 5: Quiet Playing Games, Tomoyo

Card Captor Love

Sakura Pov.

Chapter 5: Quit Playing Games, Tomoyo

I was listening to Colbie Caillat "Falling for you" while doing my math homework in my free period.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted in her ear.

"Ow! Tomoyo."

"I have a surprise for you." Tomoyo said.

I rolled her eyes. "Guessing games?" I questioned.

"Yes. Guess who's coming with us shopping in two hours." Tomoyo said.

I couldn't believe it. "The great Hatter that's mad?" I joked.

"No. But that would be cool. And if he was real." Tomoyo said.

"Who on earth is going with us? We've asked all the girls and they are busy." I said.

Tomoyo then hummed a tune. I of course recognized the tune. "What is with you and country music? That's freakin Hunter Hayes." She said.

Tomoyo smiled. "Guess."

"Tomoyo." I had enough of this.

"Okay! Okay! it's Syaoran Li!" Tomoyo giggled and clapped.

"What?! Tomoyo. Please quit with the games. I don't like them."

"Oh come on Sakura. It's just shopping. What could happen while shopping?" Tomoyo asked.

"You do remember me coming to YOU of ALL people, and telling you that he has a fiance." I pointed out.

"I do. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends with each other." Tomoyo said.

I groaned at the fact she was right. "Fine." I said. At least it made her happy. Whatever made her happy I could be happy.

I soon went back to my math and "I Need A Hero" was playing.

Maybe my hero could help save me from the voices I keep hearing that aren't there.

_"Sakura! Wake up! Wake up Card Captor!"_

I nearly fell out of my chair. "What?" I looked around but there wasn't anyone there.

I felt like I was panicking. "Card Captor?" I repeated. It was familiar. 'What is that?!"


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Drowning!

Card Captor Love

Syaoran Pov.

Chapter 6: I'm Drowning!

I couldn't believe this was happening.

I agreed to go shopping with Tomoyo after school.

I only wished Meiling would leave me alone.

She just can't leave me alone for a moment.

She really thinks or believes were going to be married.

I don't know what my father and uncle were thinking. But this can't be right.

I had to listen to my mother. She said go with it till I find someone or Meiling finds someone else.

Please! Like she's going to do that!

She won't let me around other people. I can't have my own friends or anything.

It's like my life has been sold.

There wasn't anyway it was Sakura's offer. Was it?

"Syaoran!" Called a voice. I look up and see Tomoyo and Sakura standing there.

"Why are we here?" Meiling asked.

"Shopping. You know. So you can get a new dress for going out or something. We are in a new town. Making new friends." I told her.

She seemed to believe it.

"Okay. But I still don't completely trust that Kinomoto girl." She said.

I rolled my eyes. But seeing Sakura there, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Meiling." Tomoyo said.

"Hello Tomoyo and Sakura." She said.

"Hello Tomoyo and Sakura." I said.

"Hi Syaoran." Sakura said.

I am drowning here! Help me! I wanted to shout.

Meiling is suffocating me here!

"Let's go!" Tomoyo said.

So walking around Meiling seemed to be happy seeing all the best shops around. But, now it feels like I'm drowning in girly things. Why did I agree to this trip again?

"Look at that!" Sakura ran to a window.

What it was inside was some kind of box.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Oh. It's an expensive box Sakura wants. Her brother won't buy it for her, and she's too young to have a job." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked at the box. "An angel and a lion." That's what it looked like on the front of it.

"Their guardians. It's a treasure box. You know, for all those treasure hunts for little kids. I found this and I feel drawn to it. It's like I should have it. Or I want or need it. Whatever it is." Sakura said.

"It looks cool. For jewelry maybe. Or love letters." Meiling said.

"Syaoran! You should buy it as a wedding present for me!"

I looked at her and I lost it. "WHY ON THE HEAVEN AND EARTH WOULD I BUY ANYTHING FOR A WEDDING THAT ISN"T GOING TO HAPPEN?!"

Meiling stared at me. So did Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Sorry. Meiling. I think you should finish your shopping. I'm going home." I said. I ran for it before any one of the said a word.


	7. Chapter 7: I'll Never Break Your Heart

Card Captor Love

Sakura Pov.

Chapter 7: I'll Never Break Your Heart

Syaoran walked away after his outburst with Meiling.

"What? Syaoran! Wait."

"Meiling. I think he needs some time. He may be just nervous around a bunch of girls." Tomoyo knew what to say.

Meiling sighed.

"I know. Why don't we go into the craft shop." I suggested.

Tomoyo and I took Meiling inside and had a good look around.

"These seem...cute." Meiling said.

"You should see some of the things Sakura has made with all these things. Given them to friends as well." Tomoyo went on.

"Oh. You don't say?" Meiling said.

I sighed again. Tomoyo loved to talk and brag about me. Like my father. But then again, Tomoyo is always this sweet to people.

"Yeah. I gave a few of them to my brother and father."

"What about your mother? I'm sure-"

I frowned.

Meiling must have seen it cause she stopped talking. "Oh. I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine. I see a picture of her in our living room. So it feels like she's helping me make these things for all my friends and family. Even if my brother won't say he likes it." I giggled.

"Your brother sounds like Syaoran. Growing up, I gave him something cool for every birthday. And he gave me a card. Though I always said thank you, he never said it to me about my gifts. All he does is smile behind his facade. Trying to be strong." Meiling explained to me.

"I'm sure he does love what his fiance makes for him." I said. But why was that stinging my heart?

"Well, I think he doesn't want to say it because he had four older sisters watching him like, 24/7 of the day." Meiling laughed.

"That's so embarrassing!" I laughed with her. "I don't even do that when Tomoyo gives me a gift. Knowing Toya will say something terrible about it." I told her.

"Your brother sounds very loving. Like Syaoran's sisters. But...he doesn't think they are around much. Just an annoyances." Meiling said.

I nodded. "The thing I know about my brother, despite everything that goes on, I know he of all people, will never break my heart. Because in all of this, he's the one who truly loves me. I'm not saying my father or Tomoyo, or any of my other friends don't, but he will do anything, to keep me safe. Like he promised my mom." I told her.

Meiling wiped little tears away from her face. "That's really sweet Sakura." She said.

I looked behind me and grabbed the bag. "You should get this. This is the first thing I gave my brother when I saw this place. It's making a homemade charm. And I know this for a fact and from a very good source. My brother Toya, wears this on his key chain for the house. He never has taken it off." I told her.

Meiling smiled. "Alright. Thanks."

After a little more shopping, Meiling headed back home. Tomoyo and I walked to my house. "You did good. But you know something, I'm sure you were hurting when giving Meiling that advise." She said.

I smiled at her. "I'm fine." I headed right inside and to my room. I heard my brother in the hall as I lay on my bed.

"Hey. How am I supposed to get some rest for work- What's wrong?" He asked.

He really was the only one who would never break my heart. He hugged me as I cried in his shoulder, wetting it with my tears. Tears of hurt and loss. Pain over all. Pain of my own heart.


	8. Chapter 8: Incomplete

Card Captor Love

Syaoran Pov.

Chapter 8: Incomplete

I arrived home after my outburst. I know I should have known better then to yell at Meiling like that, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I get she's excited for this "wedding" and all. But I feel like I'm..what's that princess who's locked away in a tower?

Whatever. I'm going to apologize when she get's back.

And do the same to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I'm back!" It was Meiling.

I sat in the chair waiting for her. But funny thing, she never came over to talk to me.

She ignored me.

Was she that mad at me?

She was like this the whole day. At least till dinner.

"Look, Meiling I'm very sorry for how I yelled at you. I'm sorry I yelled at all." I told her.

She cleaned her mouth of any food before speaking. "Syaoran. I know that this thing is...MY fantacy and all. But I want this to be real. I feel incomplete without you. And I want to make you happy. If you wish to hang with other people that's fine. If you want to...be with another girl for a while sure. But what I feel is real to me. And I will fight for you to be mine. So, if you think I'm being unfair or anything like that, so be it. But remember, I am the only person your father would approve of." She said.

She then excused herself and headed up to her room.

She's incomplete without me huh? Guess she loves to tell herself that. I've been incomplete even with her.

I finished dinner and headed to my room. I may be hurting Meiling sure, but...I want my freedom to really put things together. My mother hasn't called in awhile.

I wasn't sure what she meant about the world being "not right." But now, I think something is right. And that was the moments I was with Sakura Kinomoto.

I really need to talk to her.


	9. Chapter 9: We've Got It

Card Captor Love

Sakura Pov.

Chapter 9: We've Got It

I arrived at school already after what happened yesterday.

Tomoyo came later but no Syaoran. Or Meiling.

Meiling was staying home today apparently and Syaoran wasn't in class. He did come by to apologize for his shouting yesterday and hoped it didn't ruin our shopping. Tomoyo said okay for the both of us.

But that was it.

I asked around and it turns out Syaoran was doing some kind of research. In the school library.

This went on a few days.

"Hey Sakura. Want to go shopping?" Tomoyo asked.

"No thanks." I told her.

"If you want to know what he's doing then ask him. He's been in the library all week." She said to me.

I nodded as she left for her singing class.

I was done for the day, so why not.

I gathered by books and things and headed to the library.

And sure enough he was there.

"Hello Syaoran." I said.

he looked up confused till he saw me.

"Oh. Hello Sakura. I didn't mean to be rude."

"You weren't. What have you been working on this whole week? I mean everyone's a bit curious." I told him.

"But you don't. You look worried. I've seen you checking in on me. It's really nothing." He said.

I sighed. "I want to help if I can. I know Meiling has stopped-"

"She's mad at me. She's trying to prove a point. And I'm paying for it." He said.

I felt bad. "I wish I could help with that." I told him.

He sighed then leaned back in his chair. "I'm researching parallel worlds."

"Like the same world but with different thing?" I asked.

"Yes. Like if I was born a girl and you born a guy. Or I didn't have older sisters. If you didn't have Tomoyo around. That kind of thing."

"I know. Toya has told me about that." I smiled. "it's a cool thing to think that there's a different world from ours out there in the whole universe. But why are you researching about this?" I asked.

"NOW, you look curious about this." Syaoran grinned.

His grin made me blush for some reason. But he didn't notice.

"I'm doing this because..my mother has been telling me about something wrong. With the world. My mother found out about my...dreams of late and that's why I'm here. To find who I keep seeing in my dreams. What this "world" is that I'm possibly seeing of not the future." He explained to me.

The I said something to him that I think freaked him out. "Clow Reed." I said.

And the look her gave me was one of shock and aw. But if it was good or bad, I didn't know.

"How do you- How do you know that name?" He asked.

"In MY dreams."

"A star?" Syaorna asked. And all I did was nod.

But then, Syaoran smiled. "We've got it. We have the pieces to put the puzzle together."


	10. Chapter 10 The Weird World

Card Captor Love

Syaoran Pov.

Chapter 10: The Weird World

Putting the pieces together me and Sakura were going to finally figure out what's wrong with the world.

"Tell me what exactly are you seeing. Clow Reed." I asked her.

Sakura took a breath. "I've never told anyone this so..." She looked nervous but she spoke.

"I'm seeing..me. And I'm holding this star wand. And all these cards are surrounding me. Like there protecting me. And I'm hearing voices. They are calling my name. And I feel like I trust them. But I don't know them." She started out.

"Alright. How I know Clow Reed, he's my great-great-great grandfather. Of sorts. And I know he's known for magic. I don't know that much but it's enough. I have dreams of chasing after the cards you've said. But the thing is, I'm seeing this girl, and she's getting them all. They respond to her. Like they are her's. And I'm watching from behind."

I had to talk about this to figure it out.

"I feel as if I know her. But I can't think o it." I finished.

"I see. I think we are seeing the same thing. I have this boy around me in my dreams and it's like..he's a prince coming to my rescue. But I don't know what from. And what the danger is. And he's there for me, no matter what." Sakura said.

I was shocked. I did have something similar, but it was her in that dream.

"Clow Reed, he shows up and is calling me the "Card Captor" and I don't know what that is." She finished.

I nodded and thought about it. "So, were seeing something and it's about us, but it's also not us. Another version of us. A version where, you are this card captor and you have Clow Reed's magic and I have a sword and I'm chasing after this girl which I like. This is weird." I shook my head.

"What if...the hero I'm seeing is...you?" Sakura questioned.

I went wide eyed staring at her. "And the girl your chasing after is me?" She shrugged.

"We might be seeing another version of each other. Like we were friends in this world. And Clow Reed, has us working together to be this hero team." Sakura was getting somewhere.

I was really intrigued.

"We are hero's and best of friends. But if were seeing this in a dream...what if it's really something showing us that is real. Like, were seeing a real version of us. We are-"

"I get it." I stopped her. "We both are seeing a version of each other because that version of us were seeing through-"

"They have deeper feelings for each other." Sakura finished.

We both were blushing, but smiling.

"There are other worlds." I laughed.

Sakura laughed as well. "We are seeing us in another world."

"Thank you for the help." I said standing up. "Guess we can be friends too." I said.

She was smiling so big she stood right up and hugged me. I didn't see it coming but it was good to feel normal.

I hugged her back. It was so good. It was like this was meant to be. Sakura pulled away and somehow we locked eyes.

Why was this feeling even weirder? It was like familiar. Was it because we both were seeing another version of us? Or something else.

Now I'm questioning if we were seeing a different world or ourselves.

Because if we have been dreaming of each other, how do we become what we are now to that? Magic? Cards? Clow Reed?

Then I closed my eyes. Why? I don't even know. But I felt like I wasn't in control anymore.

I don't know why Sakura wasn't speaking about this. But I hoped that this wasn't going to be a mistake.

Then I felt something soft. But only for a second. I pulled back opening my eyes so fast, I saw Sakura's pink face.

"Oh what have I done?!" I panicked.

"What have we done?" Sakura mumbled.


End file.
